


with walls of the deepest blue

by wearealltalesintheend



Series: a movie script ending [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Season 6B, Well - Freeform, actually, hopefully, let them be bisexual, let them be gays, the epilogue we deserve, writers you cowards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearealltalesintheend/pseuds/wearealltalesintheend
Summary: "Tonight isn’t a night for sleeping.Liam wonders if Theo is still awake, but when he focuses, searching for the rustle of sheets or light footsteps pacing back and forth or even the telltale even breathing of sleep, he finds none.Still, after another half an hour of tossing and turning and shifting, blankets tangling on his legs and claws flicking out unwanted, tearing through his pillowcase, Liam gives up.Instead, he lets the aching hollow on his chest convince him to quietly slip out of his bedroom and knock softly on the door at the end of the hall."or, the one where Liam can't sleep, and neither can Theo, but maybe that's okay.





	with walls of the deepest blue

**Author's Note:**

> well, it's officially a series! Yay!
> 
> Also, damn, am I glad this fandom survived and listen, hot take, but season 6 was good enough that Teen Wolf deserved a second chance. Or a final episode like Parks and Rec.
> 
> anyway, <3

“Liam, what the fuck.”

 

“Come on, I’ll give you a boost.”

 

“I’m not climbing that– ”

 

“You’re right, not with that shoulder, you’re not. It’s fine, I’ll carry you, then.”

 

“I swear to god, Liam. One more step and I’ll claw your face off.”

 

“Dude, calm down, we’re on stealth mode here.”

 

“You said your parents wouldn’t mind!”

 

“I also thought they wouldn’t be here to mind!”

 

_ “Liam.” _

 

“Theo.”

 

It’s a testament to how tired they are that neither of them notices how the porch light is on until the front door is opening and Liam’s mom is running down the front steps and flinging her arms around Liam into a tight hug.

 

“Oh, thank god,” she says, pushing him away so she can look at him, search for any injuries. Her eyes are dark with concern and relief and guilt. Liam stands still, lets her fuss over him until her heart is no longer beating like it wants to tear itself out of her chest and she smells less like grief. “We’ve been worried sick!”

 

And that’s when he notices his stepfather behind her, with shaking hands and tearful eyes, and maybe the grief hadn’t been coming from her after all. “Liam,” he says, resting a heavy hand on Liam’s shoulder that feels more like an anchor than a deadweight. “When we heard what was happening–”

 

“We came back on the first flight,” his mom nods fiercely, wringing her hands nervously, “we couldn’t believe the news! People with guns, mass hysteria, that’s– are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“I’m fine, really, Mom,” Liam tells her, incredibly thankful for his healing and Deaton’s care, “we were hiding at the hospital–”

 

“Oh,” she says, like she’s just noticed Theo standing beside Liam, so still and uncomfortable that even Liam had no trouble picking it up on his scent. “Are you one of Liam’s friends?”

 

“Mom, Dad,” Liam intervenes before Theo could say something stupid like  _ no,  _ “this is Theo. He’s a friend from school.”

 

“Hi,” Theo smiles politely, slipping on his charming mask unfairly easy now that he doesn’t look ready to bolt out of Liam’s garden and destroy the all the petunias and roses growing there. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

 

“Hello, Theo,” his dad shakes Theo’s hand, eyeing critically the crappy sling for his shoulder they had improvised back at the animal clinic. “What happened there, son?”

 

“This? It’s nothing, really,” he shrugs awkwardly, “fell on my shoulder, but they set it at the hospital.”

 

“I said he could sleep on the guest bedroom,” Liam blurts out, because there are a lot of questions being asked right now and neither Liam nor Theo are in a good enough shape to lie through their teeth, and Theo’s injured shoulder is a can of worms they can’t afford opening. “Is that okay?”

 

His parents exchange a look, one of those  _ looks  _ that convey all the condescension adults can’t help brewing towards teenagers, the  _ I see what’s going on here  _ look. And Liam isn’t stupid, between Theo’s shoulder, his shifty answers and Liam’s lack of real reasons, he knows what they’re thinking. 

 

And he lets them. Because it’s not far from the truth, but it’s better than the full, unabridged, complicated truth.

 

Because it makes his Mom soften impossibly and pity colors her scent vividly, and she ushers them inside gently, promising breakfast with bacon and eggs and everything they want tomorrow morning.

 

*

 

Liam can’t sleep.

 

His bed is soft, warm, comfortable, but every time he closes his eyes, Liam hears gunshot and the whistling of arrows and bullet casings hitting tiled floor piercing his eardrums, sees Gabe at the end of that hall with a gun aimed at Liam, then Gabe dragging himself across the white floor and leaving a red trails behind him. 

 

Snapshots of memories keep playing on a loop on the back of his eyelids. Brett, dying. The flayed body left behind by the Anuk-Ite. Nolan, looking at him terrified. Theo, saying  _ I’m not dying for you.  _ Scott, with blood all around his eyes. 

 

Tonight isn’t a night for sleeping.

 

Liam wonders if Theo is still awake, but when he focuses, searching for the rustle of sheets or light footsteps pacing back and forth or even the telltale even breathing of sleep, he finds none.

 

Still, after another half an hour of tossing and turning and shifting, blankets tangling on his legs and claws flicking out unwanted, tearing through his pillowcase, Liam gives up.

 

Instead, he lets the aching hollow on his chest convince him to quietly slip out of his bedroom and knock softly on the door at the end of the hall.

 

He finds Theo not on the bed, sleeping, but sitting by the open window. 

 

And it’s so unfair because Liam can’t deal with this, not running on less than five hours of sleep, not with certainty they wouldn’t make it out of there alive still heavy on his mind, not with the following surprise of finding himself still standing on the aftermath.

 

Not when Theo is sitting on his window, quiet and softened by a bone-deep tiredness they share, eyes closed, head tilted back, and with the moonlight casting a silver glow on his skin.

 

He’s hugging his knees to his chest, arms wrapped loosely around them, and Liam wants to nudge them apart, fit himself in the space between his legs and kiss the bare curve of his throat until purple and blue bloom underneath his lips, and then again and again as it heals.

 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Liam says, biting back words before they tumble past his lips. They break jagged behind his teeth and he tastes blood on his tongue. “Didn’t want to be alone.”

 

Theo hums in agreement and when he opens his eyes, he doesn’t look back at Liam, gazes out the window instead. “Me neither,” his voice is a little hoarse, a little strained, and Liam wonders if he cut himself on sharp vowels like Liam. “I don’t think I can sleep tonight.”

 

There’s enough space on the windowsill for two, but Liam lingers at the door, unsure if he’s welcome so close when Theo is looking so vulnerable, and he doesn’t want to shatter this peace that seems too fragile for a night so violent.

 

There is still blood under his fingernails, after all. 

 

“Are you going to stand there all night?” Theo turns to him this time, hazel-green eyes clear in the light, and Liam steps forward because how could he not? 

 

“Can I come in?”

 

He shrugs, and Liam notices his arm is free, the sling is lying on the bedside table. “It’s your house.”

 

“But it’s your room,” Liam tells him,  _ I’ll go if you ask me,  _ he means. “Can I come in?”

 

Something shifts in Theo’s eyes. It’s subtle, quick, between one blink and the other, and he presses his back flat against the wall behind him, gesturing all the empty space left on the window.

 

It’s all the invitation Liam needs.

 

He folds himself there, one leg under him and the other dangling outside the open window, and looking down, it’s only a one-store fall, but Liam’s never been afraid of heights anyway.

 

And after everything, he’s pretty tired of being afraid.

 

When he looks up, Theo is watching him with an amused smirk. “This isn’t very safe,” he tilts his head towards the ground and reaches one hand to trace the edge of the windowsill.

 

“It’s not like we wouldn’t heal,” Liam shrugs, because it’s true, this isn’t nearly high enough for worrying. It wouldn’t be pleasant, no, but it wouldn’t kill him. “I’m pretty sure this is the most harmless thing I did all night.”

 

“That’s true,” he concedes, “but you have a special talent to get yourself in danger.”

 

Liam thinks of the past year, with Theo snarling and flinging insults and fists but always being where Lian needs him to be, a clawed hand dragging Liam back from the edge of whatever cliff he finds himself in. “Is that why you keep saving me?”

 

Theo regards him thoughtfully, carefully, warily for a long, drawn-out minute. “Well,” he finally says, “someone has to.”

 

“I’m glad it’s you then,” Liam tells him truthfully. It’s hard to lie when Theo’s eyes are more green than hazel in the starlight and Liam is so very tired. 

 

Seconds tick by, slow and thick like syrup, and Theo looks at Lian with something bordering a glare, but too raw, too hooded. Then, “Jesus  _ fucking  _ Christ, Liam.” He shakes his head, legs falling to dangle at either side, straddling the concrete, and runs a hand through his hair. It’s distracting, especially because now Liam is close enough that the temptation of just crawling on the empty space is very real and very possible and very  _ there _ . “You can’t just say shit like that.”

 

“But it’s true,” he feels himself gravitating forward, tugged by the same gravity that’s been pushing them to orbit each other like binary stars. It’s not a very stable system, and Liam thinks they might have been in a trajectory of collision from day one. “I’m glad you’re here.”

 

“I’m not going to solve all your problems,” Theo says through gritted teeth like it hurts to let even these few words past his lips. “And you’re not going to solve mine. I’m not a charity case for you to save.”

 

“I know,” because Liam does. He knows his anger issues are still going to be a problem Liam needs to work on, and he knows Theo can’t want to be better just because of Liam, that’s not how relationships work. But all of these things, all of these bumps and thorns and flaws, they are so hard to overcome, and wouldn’t it be better not to do it alone? “Scott said you’re my responsibility. That’s still true, I guess. Like, aren’t our friends also our responsibilities, kinda?”

 

“You’re confusing it with your martyr complex,” Theo comments mildly, but this close, this late, this tired, he can’t hide the way his heart hiccups every now and then, “am I your friend?”

 

Liam swallows thickly, tasting tentative hope on the back of his throat, his heart beating  _ maybe, maybe, maybe.  _ “Is that all you want to be?”

 

“Don’t ask stupid questions.” Theo scowls, looking away and out of the open window. It’s very artistic and very dramatic. Very Theo, Liam thinks. “Why else would I still be here, idiot?”

 

“I can’t believe you’re saying you like me and insulting me in the same sentence,” Liam blinks, almost frowning, but not quite. Because tonight is not a night for sleeping, but it might be a night for truth. For happiness, he hopes. “You’re saying you like me, right? Because that’s the vibe I’m getting here, but I don’t want to just assume things, I’m kind of bad at the whole reading between the lines, you know, so if you could, I don’t know, spell it out for me, or just shut me up now, that would be great.”

 

Theo sighs, leans forward, watching Liam with carefully guarded eyes, like he’s still unsure if it’s a good idea to take a risk and allow himself to be vulnerable. If he could, if it would help, Liam would gladly carve his own ribcage open and offer up his heart. It’s already Theo’s anyway. “Against my better judgment,” he slowly says, “yes, I’m in love with you, Liam.”

 

Maybe Liam won’t have to tear his heart out of his chest, because it seems to beat so quick, it might climb up his throat on its own and fall on the window seat. So leaning forward too is the easiest thing in the world, because gravity is stronger the closer you are, and they are so,  _ so  _ close. 

 

He kisses Theo. 

 

And it’s every goal he’s ever scored on Lacrosse matches, it’s the excitement of every win thrumming on his bloodstream, it’s electricity crackling everywhere their skin meet.

 

It’s wonderful and relieved and it’s the beginning of a path, no doubt uphill, but worth every scrape and bruise and scream.

 

“Hey,” Liam whispers, still sharing air, noses brushing and eyes closed, “ _ hey.  _ I think I’m falling in love with you.”

 

Theo laughs, dangerously, wonderfully breathless, “the kiss was kind of a giveaway, yes–”

 

“Shut up, Theo,” Liam grins, and kisses him again, because he can, he’s allowed to, because he wants and Theo wants it, too.

 

He kisses Theo again, and again, and again, kisses his neck like he’s wishing to do since forever ago, and it feels like colliding galaxies exploding inside his chest, blooming bruises on pale skin like a watercolor garden of stardust deep in the sky.

 

And when Theo tugs him to the bed, Liam lets him, laying side by side, their intertwined hands lying on the mattress between them. He smiles a genuine smile, heart fluttering when Theo does the same, and watches the way the faint light from the window clings to his skin, the curve of his lips, the broad expanse of his shoulder, the specks of green on the hazel of his eyes, until he drifts off to sleep.

 

Maybe they’ll still have nightmares, but for now, it’s enough to keep the dreams at bay.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hey you made it! if you liked it, maybe leave a kudo or a comment? Those seriously make my day!
> 
> or, you can come talk to me on [my tumblr](http://wearealltalesintheend.tumblr.com/)
> 
> and hey? thanks.


End file.
